It's You
by Irish Neko
Summary: He hardly even notice the girl at first, but it was first smile he saw in this place and well . . . It lit up the world for a moment. Friendship and slight romance between Turian Guard x Refugee Girl.
1. Chapter 1

A story about the Turian Officer who befriended a young refugee girl at the citadel. Slight romance. Maybe more serious stuff in the future. The names for the Turian and the girl I got from another fanfiction about them called "In Times of War" by MLGumm. Enjoy :3

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

**Chapter 01: Waiting**

At twenty-nine, almost thirty, Officer Dellix Torrakas felt like he was going on sixty. With the Citidel packed and filling up with new people each day, the young guard was over worked and a little over whelmed, but it was his job and duty help these poor folks out. At first it was ok, the Batarians had come in, their home world destroyed, the broken souls were hard to watch but he stood through it. Helping out hundreds of people to find food, water, friends, a place to even sit. He would stand, helplessly watching the women cry and the children scream, but it only got worse when news had come in from Palaven. Hearing that his home world was being attacked was bad, but seeing the refugees of his people and broken and dying . . .

Well, let's just say that Dellix wasn't in the greatest of moods.

He hardly even notice the girl at first, but it was first smile he saw in this place and well . . . It lit up the world for a moment.

The girl looked young, no older than seventeen or eighteen, still with a bit of baby fat on her face. While she did look a little lost, looking all over the docks as if she didn't have enough eyes in her head, he wondered where he clan was, at least her parents. Her dirty blonde hair was whipping around in a messy ponytail. Stepping up to the desk, she looked up at him with the widest green eyes he had ever seen on a human.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

She smiled, not a big one that showed those flat teeth, and simple said, "I'm waiting".

"Waiting? Waiting for who?"

"For my parents. They put me on a rescue transport and told me to wait for them here," she answered with sweet smile. "They'll come find me as soon as they can."

Dellix started to get a bad feeling for her, but then again there have been families who got separated before. He had helped a few not too long ago.

"Well . . . I guess this is a safe enough place." He said, running his hand along the back of his neck and scratching his fringe. The girl looked too young to be here on her own, with all of the Batarians, the Asari commandos, and men who might be looking for people to loot . . . or hurt. "Look." He lean closer on his desk, "If anyone bothers you, let me know. I'll take care of them, okay?"

She smiled, this time, it was a big smile. Dellix felt his day brighten once more.

"Sure thing, Sir. Thanks"

She had walked off, waving good bye at, more than likely checking the docks for her parents again. While Dellix stood watching back from his desk.

His second shift was over later that night, Dellix mind started to wander with work over now. They came back to the refugee girl and he wondered how she was doing. Cursing to himself, he realized he didn't get her name. Next time he would and he would see if her parents had come through.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just warning you guys, I tend to have big breaks between chapters of all my stories. But other then that. Enjoy :3

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

**Chapter Two: Ally Baker**

Alicia 'Ally' Baker let out another big sigh as she headed back to Dock 26, a sigh her mother would usually scold her for, but it usually involved her rolling her eyes. She had just left from helping out a few doctors. At seventeen, Ally didn't have any medical experience, well except what you might find in the home emergency kit, but she helped best she can. There wasn't much else to do here and all the other kids her age wouldn't leave their parent's side. Ally didn't blame them, she wish she could be with her parents right now.

Ally slapped a happy smile on her face, because right they were on their way to the citadel, safest place to be. Things would be fine as soon as they arrived. Her earlier tiredness slightly faded as she walked along the metal corridors back to her little place, it was just a small area that was usually clear enough for sleep at.

It was also close to that nice turian officer, he was very nice and despite all the horror stories that the women back on the colony said, he wasn't all that scary. Ally smiled, she liked his fridge, she had wondered if they ever got piercings. She would ask him next time she saw him.

"Hey there!"

Ally didn't even notice, she had walked into Dock 26 and there was that turian at his desk. She noticed he had very green eyes, they looked nice.

"Oh! It's you, hi" she smiled again.

Dellix seemed to smile back. Ally almost giggled, his smile looked so silly but she liked them.

"Your parents get here yet?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, but it's okay. I mean, they'll get here." She said with a hopeful look but Ally was starting to get a little worried. "They always keep their promises. They... Next shuttle was probably just late or something, that's all."

The look that he gave her though, Ally mentally shook herself. He just didn't know her parents like her. They always kept their promises.

"I'm . . . Sure you're right" he smiled again and Ally grinned. "I look forward to meeting them."

Ally gave him a smile and was about to walk off when he called her back. "I didn't get your name, kid. I . . . er . . . could keep track to see if your parents arrive in".

"Alicia, Alicia Baker, but I like Ally, better" she grinned.

Ally was a lot easier to say as well, Dellix chuckled, "Well, Ally Baker. My name is Dellix Torrakas. I'll let you know as soon as I see any news, but keep a look out at other docks as well" he said writing her name in the files.

"Thank you so much, Officer Torrakas!" Ally cheered, so happy to see her parents soon.

The turian chuckled. "I like Dellix, better" he smiled and Ally gave a little blush, smiling as well. "Alright Dellix" she giggled. "Thank you again, I'm going to go see if there's anyone I can help" she smiled, Dellix nodded and they both said their goodbyes. Ally heading off to help some of the new turian soldiers that came in and Dellix to sit at his desk with a sew smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Just a Girl

He watched her walked away, with a little bounce in her step and it Dellix couldn't help but notice the lovely curve of her waist and how her thighs were slightly thick, so they rubbed together as she-

'_What the spirits is wrong with me?!_' he thought. The Turian shook his head violently. Eyes wide. Panting.

The human was barely an adult and still looking for her parents! _Spirits!_

It must be that he was tired and had been alone for far too long. Last relationship being about six years ago and the last time he got down and dirty being about four or three. Being a Docking guard didn't leave a whole lot of room for long term relationships, at least not with the females he found.

The day went on with new people coming in and more wounded needing tended too, Dellix dove into work to get his mind straight.

* * *

><p>Stretching her arms above her head, Ally let out a long yawn. She had searched several docks, <em>twice<em>. Then went and got some food they were serving out to refugees, before going to try and help people. She liked helping, it took her mind off . . . things . . .

Though truth be told, Ally had her mind on a Turian as well. Dellix was so nice, and beautiful. Ally always loved aliens, she thought they were so cool and unique looking. Turians and the Drell were beautiful and the Krogan always had this big, strong kind of feel to her that always reminded her of her dad. Although Dellix, well, he had a lovely look to him.

He was strong, like her dad, had what could be considered the 'tough guy' build for a Turian, with a broader chest, thicker crest and fringey thing, but his skin was a lovely chocolate color that matched his green eyes. The blue paint on his face was a nice touch too, it went with his uniform, but Ally was sure she heard it was some sort of war paint and came in all sorts of colors and designs.

It was getting late though, so Ally found a spot to hunker down in, a small cot that no one was using at the moment. Hopefully tomorrow her parents would be here and they could go somewhere safe, some distant planet or such. Ally thought back to Dellix for a moment, hoping he was alright. His job must be as hellish as everything going on right now. She would go see him again soon.

* * *

><p>Hell wasn't the half of it. After trying to help so many people and being yelled and cried at, Dellix was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Luckily he didn't live too far away from the docking area. It wasn't a great place, but it worked.<p>

Walking in Dellix flicked on the light, showing off the small sitting area and kitchen. It was clean and tidy since Dellix hadn't spent much time in his apartment with all the work, it wasn't decorated as much ether, Dellix had interests and hobbies yes but he tended to be a rather tidy. A small, two sitter, pull-out couch on one wall and dresser opposite to it with a television hung above it with a small plant that his sister gave him when he moved in and some magazines on the dresser itself. A fornax or two were in there as well. In the hallway to the kitchen there was the door that lead to the bathroom, simple and small like the rest of his place with a stall shower. The kitchen had a bar where Dellix could sit and eat, he'd have to go shopping soon, but right now he was beat.

Going down the hallway, the last door lead to his room, it too was small, the only thing fitting was the bed. It was double but it touched from wall to wall making changing sheets a pain in the ass, but right the bed looked so inviting that Dellix didn't dare say another bad thing about it. Crashing into the bed Dellix last thoughts were on Ally. He hoped she was ok, that she was warm and fed, and hoped no one was bothering her. Last thought made the Turian's claws tear at his sheets, he was getting a bit possessive of the girl, he didn't want anyone hurting her.

As he fell asleep his last thoughts were planning to go find her after work and seeing if she was ok.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, I'm moving and a sudden need to work on this erupted. I'm working on Chapter 4 then back to packing!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Ya'll! Sorry about the wait, thought I'd fling this up really quick. Thank you for all the favs and reviews. They mean A lot to me :3**

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

**Chapter 04: Dellix Torrakas**

"Hey!"

Dellix glanced up and there was Ally, still smiling but she looked worried. He saw her hands, they looked like she had been chewing on her nails.

"Oh! Hey it's you" Dellix smiled standing up. "Still waiting I see . . . Any news?" he asked gently, giving his head a slight tilt.

Ally smiled, "No, but . . . they promised, right? They'll get here soon." She sound worried too. Dellix heart started to ache for the kid, so he tried to keep a positive attitude for her.

"I'm sure they will" He smiled and then a thought came up.

"I'll drop by later to check in on you . . . If that's ok . . ." Dellix said, and then was mentally smacking himself as he realized how much of creeper he must have sounded like. If he did, Ally didn't take any notice of it, only giving the Turian a smile, a bright one that his chest burst with excitement.

"Okay".

Ally was elated!

She knew he was being nice; that it didn't really mean anything, he just was worried about her being alone, but to Ally, it felt like a date. Dellix had offered to get her something to eat that was nearby, since she was probably tired of eating the same stuff they handed out in the kitchens, and exchanging their contact information before heading off. She was kind of sad though, because all she had was these old casuals and some other casuals that she wore while washing the other pair.

Then again, Dellix would be coming by straight after work, so it was alright, she guessed.

Checking her omi-tool, Ally decided to spend the next few hours checking the docks. She saw in the corner that she didn't have any new mail ether. It hurt, all this waiting and she had hoped her parents would of messaged her by now, at least to tell her they were ok. She kept checking though, every morning, afternoon and night.

Ally put it away and started off towards some of the docks.

Later on, Dellix was at his work station, he was getting everything ready for the next guy's shift and for Ally to show up. He was tired but excited to meet up with Ally. His thoughts drifted back to last time, she was a pretty girl, and Dellix had found out that she was indeed young. Only seventeen. Humans were odd though, setting different ages for 'age of consent' in different areas, at least from what he read. Though, he was already getting a few rude looks from older asari, humans and Turians.

Forget them.

He was merely being nice to a young girl in need.

"Hey there!"

Dellix look and smiled as Ally came jogging up. "Hey! Just finishing up my shift" he said as a green skinned Salarian showed up. He waved goodbye to his co-worker and then they were off to go eat, Dellix decided to talk while they walked. He didn't have his own car unfortunately.

"So . . . um, how are things? Any news yet?"

Ally shook her head. "No, but it's only been a few days. I mean . . . They probably have a lot of traffic to deal with, what with everyone that's coming in."

Dellix nodded and moved the subject onto something else.

"So, where are you from?"

"Earth."

* * *

><p>Dellix did everything in his power to keep a straight face. The news from earth wasn't good, the reapers were pissed and most of their aggressive attacks were hitting earth.<p>

"O-oh? Did you live one of big cities?" He asked.

Ally smiled and shook her head again. "Nope!" she had a mischievous grin and it made Dellix smile right back to her. "Well, we did live near a city but wasn't huge. We lived between Dallas and Plano, TX and my Dad was from Calforina and my Mom from Florida. They had stay at home jobs so we sort of live on the edge of town. We even had a little bit land too!"

She sounded very proud and Dellix grinned. "So are you one those . . . horsegirls?" he asked and Ally started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's cowgirl" she giggled.

"Then why do you ride horses?"

"So we can herd the cows. Mmm but no I'm not a cowgirl. Though I had friends who had horses, they're really nice and fun to ride." She giggled and held her hands up like she was holding reins and clicking her tongue.

Dellix nodded, thanking the spirits for his dark skin and that it didn't show his blue blushing cheeks. They turn the corner and arrived at the place. A small food place that you sat at the stool and watched the cooks, cook, it had an Asian feel to it and Ally let out a big smile, which made Dellix smile.

"Oh! I was checking this place out the other day" she said, grabbing the Turian's hand and dragged him towards the front. They sat down at the stools and read through the menus. Dellix ordered his quickly then glanced over at a worried looking Ally. She blushed and looked up at him.

"I didn't realize this place was a little pricey . . ."

A sudden feel of male pride rose in the Turian's chest. "Don't worry, I got this" he smiled, making the young girl blush.

"A-Are you sure?" she chewed worryingly on her lower lip.

Dellix only stared.

"Doesn't that hurt?!"

"What?"

"Biting your lower jaw like that . . ."

Ally looked down at herself and giggled. "No, it's only skin and muscle stuff" she chuckled.

Dellix was tempted to ask more but shook his head, deciding to ask something more civil as they ordered their meals. Though the poor C-Sec officer's mind drew a blank, but Ally was quicker.

"Where are you from Dellix?"

"Me? Oh, well I was born on Palaven" Dellix admitted, dragging his talon's along the back of his neck. "but my parents moved here to the Citadel when I was about three or four. So I don't remember much of it then. I visit family there every so often, but I grew up here and went to school and soon joined C-Sec like my father and brother."

"You have a brother?" Ally's eyes grew with curiosity.

Dellix nodded.

"He's more . . . adventurous" Dellix said with a bit of annoyed sarcasm. "He's the Turian that's always busting down the door and yelling hands up!"

Alicia grinned as she watched Dellix's hands move as he talked. She watched everything really. His face was very interesting, how his eyes lit up and closed. How his mouth and mandibles moved and his fridge was rather intriguing. Had she been younger she would have reached up and touched them without a thought. Always she was a curious child. Her mother said it got her more trouble than not and usually ended up with mom or dad and whole lot of band-aids.

Their thoughts were broken when the food came out. A rather asian looking dish of chicken and noodles for Ally and what looked like purple pork roast for Dellix.

They both stared at each other's food curiously and then laughed at how silly the other's food looked.

"I can't believe your food is purple." she laughed.

"I can't believe yours looks like worms!" he chuckled.

They ate their food, talking about each other's favorite dishes from home, and then learning what the other liked. Dellix was fascinated to learn that Ally loved arts, painting, drawing, and even crafting things. She was an odd and weird, liking other 'fantasy' storybooks and wanting to learn to use a gun, she had been bow hunting with her father and how she loved to sit for hours in her room reading.

While Ally smiled, liking that Dellix was a little bit of a home body. Loved to listen to music and read just like her but he didn't mind going out to a club every so often or even more often going to see a movie. He loved beat-filled music and was a bit of a whiz on the computer. That was why he was an IT support, though these days it felt like customer support, and his brother was running around being a cop.

* * *

><p>When they're meal was done with, Dellix paid and like a true gentlemen and escorted Ally back to the docks. Though he really didn't like the idea of leaving her there, he didn't want to freak her out by offering to come back to his place.<p>

"Well, I'll . . . er . . . check up on you tomorrow. If . . . you'd liked. I'll asked some friends in C-Sec make sure no one messes with you"

Ally nodded and smiled. "That'd be great, thanks Dellix . . . for everything" she said before quickly giving him a hug. The stunned turian was shocked and rather unsure of what to do. Dellix settle for patting her back and giving a small hug back. "No problem, Kiddo" he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Posting this, don't know when the next chapter with be but thank you for all the favs, watches and comments! Hope ya'll enjoy :3

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

**Chapter 05: Sinking In**

It had been a few days since their little 'date' and Dellix and Ally kept hanging out. Dellix saw how much joy it gave the girl and wanted to see her happy. Though the work load was getting heavy, Dellix taking an extra shift or two so that he could hang out with Ally at the docks, there were more and more people showing up to the citadel. Refugees like Ally who were desperate to find family or simply to get away from the chaos. It was rough on the turian, but meeting up with Ally or seeing her every now and then on his shifts made it worth it.

Today was especially hard on him, they were now getting refugees left and right from Earth and the news of how hard Earth was getting hit was everywhere, what was worse . . .

Ally hadn't shown up today . . . at all.

Dellix was starting to get worried. It true that things have been getting worse, Dellix was having trouble keeping track of things. Truth be told she might have been by when he was dealing with that screaming asari commando, or the mother who was desperately trying to find her husband and child, or the hundred other people who were asking where to find this and who to talk to who about that. When she came by, but if that was true she would of just waited nearby until he was free to say hello.

His whole shift Ally didn't come by, and at the end of it Dellix released his shift to the next guy and started to search the docks. Going to Ally's regular hang out areas, but not finding her anywhere.

It was starting to get late, well the citadel's 'sky' was starting to turn to dusk and get ready for the nightlife, and Dellix still hadn't found the young human girl. Dellix ran a hand along his fringe and let out a heavy sigh, his eyes and back snapping to attention when he heard a sniffle.

Glancing to his right was the girl he had been running all over the citadel looking for.

Ally was sitting on one of the less crowded seats of citadel, a little private place she was able to find that gave her a view of the citadel's arms and garden had she been in a sightseeing mood. One look at her face told Dellix she wasn't.

"Hey there!" he said gently moving a little closer to sit down.

Ally's legs were drawn up on the seat, her arms crossed and desperately trying to hide the tears that were threatening to gush out.

"Hey . . ."

"Looking mighty low, today . . ." Dellix cooed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and giving a glance or two at her. "You ok? Anyone been bothering you?"

"No, it's not that . . . I'm fine." Her voice was soft and trembled, and realization hit Dellix.

"Ah, I see. So . . . Um, any news?" he asked, trying to get the young girl to take about it, instead of bottling it up.

"No. They just . . ." she sighed and looked out to the sky. "Their shuttle must be real slow. That's all." Ally glanced down towards her feet and Dellix could see the panic start to set in. He turned towards her. Hoping she knew he was there for her.

"Do you think they're ok?" she asked her feet. "They promised they'd come get me, no matter what they had to do. But it's been so long . . ."

"I don't know kid. But I'm sure they'd be happy, knowing you're safe . . ."

"It's just . . . I miss them . . ." Ally chanced a glance at his feet, then his eyes and he saw just how broken this kid was. Finally letting it sink in that he parents . . . weren't coming home.

"I . . . I miss them so much" her voice began to whimper and the human girl leaned into her turian friend.

Tentively, Dellix reached his hand over to her, holding the young human who held on to his armor and sobbed. Patting her back and even purring softly, a way many turians cooed or calmed upset friends, lovers or children, Dellix didn't even care if he got looks. Making Ally smile was all her could think about.

"Whoa, hey now horsegirl, you can't fall apart just yet." Ally only gave snort laugh but it was enough for her to sit up, letting Dellix wipe away her tears. "There's a huge war going on, Ally. There's a possibility that they had to deviate from the flight course or even had to stop at a whole another planet."

"Or they were shot down . . ." Ally said with a hollow voice, making the turian release that breath he was holding.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie to you kid, that is a possibility." Ally listen to his rich voice, it gave her strength, if only a little to let her look him in the face. He eyes were puffy and it wasn't pretty but if anything, Dellix saw how her eyes sparkled like an emerald. He shook his head and ran his talons through her messy hair, tucking the few strains that got loose behind her ear. "But you can't give up kiddo. When this war is over, we'll find them. I promise, ok?"

Ally sniffled a little bit and looked back out at the falling night sky, making Dellix worried that she didn't believe him.

"Ok?" he said again, cupping cheek and making him look at her. Ally nodded and took her long sleeve to wipe her eyes. Dellix smiled and stood up, taking Ally's hand and leading her off to the shopping area where they could get a bit to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's You**

**Chapter 06: An Excellent fighter**

The walk home after dinner was filled with soft laughter and the clicking of shoes on metal of the citadel floors. Dellix talked more about his life since Ally wasn't in a very talkative mood. Dellix felt it helped, hearing about his adventures when he was younger, Dellix found she liked hearing about his life, making her smile and even giggle every now and then. The city had turned to night and the city life was lighting up, despite the struggle of refugees, and the war, people still danced, still went out and had just a little bit of fun, if only for a while.

The dark made some things a little more sinister, walking down the docks, Dellix was unsure leaving Ally here, all on her own.

There were people there and officers of course, but none of the guards looked like they were free to take care of a young girl and some of the people looked like they wouldn't care or had too much on their own plate.

"So what did your brother do?" Ally asked, braking Dellix from his wandering thoughts.

"My brother? Oh well he liked to impress the girls, showing off his sharp shooting skills, always coming home with scraps and cuts-"

"What from?"

"Well from fuuuaaaa-ighting. Fighting! Thugs, that is . . ." Dellix saved himself from one embarrassment and he didn't want Ally thinking of his brother fucking random women. "Y-you know . . . trying to impress the girls . . . by fighting off guys who were bugging them and being all heroic."

Dellix was sweating bullets now and his fringe was all ruffled, Ally was looking at him like he not only grew a second head but was lying out his ass.

"Ah I see . . ." she smirked and giggled behind her hand. Ally couldn't believe his answer; she realized where he got the cuts after the question flew from her mouth, so she decided to play a little. "Well, I'm sure you're brother was very brave, fighting all those _thugs_ off, must of tired the poor boy out" Ally smiled up at Dellix, wrapping her arms around herself and looked away from Dellix, glancing at all the passing ships so he wouldn't see her silently giggling.

Dellix's brows arched, his eyes widen and his fringe, which had been smoothing out, ruffled and fluffed out once more. The sight of a turian's neck was gorgeous, the sight of Ally's neck was making Dellix gush with heat and pheromones.

"W-w-well yeah sure I a guess, I mean I – I've been a few scraps myself and did just fine" Dellix said proudly.

"Oh? And how well do you . . . fight?"

Ally was no fool. She was young but she read enough horrible smut to learn to flirt . . . a little. Ally wasn't even sure was she was doing this, she was 17, she wasn't even sure if she was legal for a turian, or if Dellix even looked at her that way. She was probably making their friendship weird and Dellix was looking what she assumed was the turian form of 'Flustered'.

"Well I um- I'm an excellent fighter, I – shit. Spirits Ally" That made her laugh, loudly too.

"Relax Dellix, I'm just teasing you silly goose!" She giggled. "I'm sure you're a great fighter-"

"I sure hope so."

Both of them turned to see a group of two humans and a batarian looking them over.

They were refugees, broke and hungry, in more ways than one. Dellix pushed Ally behind him.

"What do you want? If you need food or supplies, the refugee leaders are in Dock N7" Dellix said standing tall and keeping an eye on each of them, including the nasty little human male with thinning brown hair and hungry eyes at Ally. Dellix growled, baring his fangs.

"Yeah well I'm sick of refugee garbage" Said the pale batarian. "And I'm sick of standing in shit all day, I need a few credits, buddy. How about you lean us a helping hand?"

"No" Dellix said as he reached behind him to steady Ally, pushing her farther from him, his body getting tense with a fight coming on. "I don't want any trouble, walk away and we'll forget this happened."

"Look just give us your damn credit!" the second human screamed, a young thing, female with crazy hair as she jumped for Dellix, the others bum rushing him.

Dellix, in one fell swoop, clocked the girl in the jaw with a right hook. The girl was withdrawing from something and was an easy knock out. The batarian had biotics though, and shot a push at Dellix, but Dellix had biotics as well and was able to deflect it. He didn't notice the creeper side sweeping him though. The balding man attacked him with an iron bar, taking a hard hit to Dellix's side.

_**CRACK!**_

It knocked the wind out of him, breathing hurt, moving hurt, but Dellix couldn't help it, he went down, gripping his side and tried to stand back up.

_Ally!_

Dellix could see the creeper, still holding the nasty iron bar, getting close to her as she backed away. Dellix fired up a biotic push-

_**CRACK!**_

_Fucking batarians!_

The push shot off as the batarian kicked Dellix's side, making some crates fall, causing a loud ruckus.

"Shit! You little fucker" he cursed, "Jeress! Let's go, they're more trouble than they're worth!" he called as sirens could be heard, but the creeper had other ideas.

"I want her . . ." he said walking closer to Ally who was looking for a weapon.

"Fuck her, grab Nali and let's go!"

_**WHAMP!**_

A biotic blast shot the batarian back a few yards. Dellix was panting and trying to get back up to Ally. The creeper went to grab her and a shot rang out. The creeper went down, having been shot in the shoulder. Things got a little chaotic after that, he was in pain and still couldn't stand all the way, leaning on crates to support his weight as he held his side.

Next thing was Ally, she was in front of him, holding his neck and shaking like a leaf in the wind. It hurt, spirits it hurt for her to hug his neck like that, but he didn't care, she was safe.

"Dellix?"

Looking up, was none other than the turian they had been talking about.

"Terrex".

* * *

><p>Sorry for the MIA, these stories aren't on my top priority right now, but I'll update when I can. Much love!<p> 


End file.
